Los Siete Reinos
by Ares-sama
Summary: Rhaegar yace muerto en el tridente, Robert sucumbió ante sus heridas. Y Desembarco del Rey se encuentra en cenizas por la locura de un Rey. Tal vez es tiempo que los reinos vuelvan a gobernarse a si mismos, nadie luchara mas por los dragones. Mientras que las grandes casas de poniente intentan revivir sus antiguas dinastías y recuperar las coronas de sus ancestros.
1. Prologo

**Los Siete Reinos**

Rhaegar yace muerto en el tridente, Robert sucumbió ante sus heridas. Y Desembarco del Rey se encuentra en cenizas por la locura de un Rey.

Tal vez es tiempo que los reinos vuelvan a gobernarse a si mismos, nadie luchara mas por los dragones. Mientras que las grandes casas de poniente intentan revivir sus antiguas dinastías y recuperar las coronas de sus ancestros; se unirán o se destruirán entre si.

Tal vez pueda surgir un nuevo Aegon el conquistador y unifique todos los reinos nuevamente o tal vez sea tiempo de dejar atrás la era de los reyes de los siete reinos.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

I

* * *

Primero fue el sonido de los cascos de los caballos, luego los gritos de los hombres y el resonar de una multitud que se encontraba en las afueras de la posada. Una veintena de hombres que traían consigo antorchas y lanzas que gritaban con furia el nombre de una persona que ante sus ojos no tendría la mayor de las importancias si no fuera por el crimen cometido.

"¡Abrir las puertas en el nombre del Rey!"

Fueron los gritos que resonaron mientras la puerta de la posa era constantemente golpeada. La mujer propietaria de la posada estaba demasiado asustada, tomo a sus dos hijas y el cuchillo mas afilado de la cocina, pero no para enfrentar a los atacantes. Tomo rápidamente el cabello de sus hijas en un intento desesperado por cortarlo y hacerlas parecer niños, pero sería difícil la más pequeña comenzaba a desarrollarse y seria notada fácilmente, pero tenía fe en que los Siete la protegerían.

Decidio ser egoísta así que no se preocupó por sus huéspedes los cuales estaban tomando lo que encontraran para protegerse. La propietaria llevo a sus hijas a la bodega mientras esperaba que los hombres que decidieron pararse frente la puerta entretuvieran a los salvajes que les atacaban.

No sabia a que Rey servían, Rhaegar Targaryen el príncipe de plata se encontraba muerto junto con la gran parte de su familia. El rey loco Aerys había destruido la ciudad capital hace tan solo un par de lunas atrás y los siete reinos se encontraban en un gran caos.

Robert Baratheon se encontraba muerto, las heridas que le causaron en la Batalla del Tridente decidieron pasarle factura unos días mas adelante, pero poco importaba cuando llegaron a la capital a reclamar una corona que se había reducido a cenizas.

Se dice que ver la ciudad en ruinas consumida por el fuego valyrio termino de romperle el corazón al gran ciervo, otros dicen que fueron las noticias de la muerte de su amada Lyanna e incluso algunos mas atrevidos susurraron que fue saber la verdad que la mujer Stark se escapo por amor con el príncipe dragón.

Pero quien fueran el rey al que servían estos hombres que ahora tocaban en la puerta de la vieja posada poca paciencia tenían.

Uno de ellos tomo su gran hacha y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta, una, dos y tres veces hasta que esta se partió y consiguieron ingresar dando fuertes gritos de rabia, odio e indignación.

Dos viejos caballeros pobres que se encontraban pasando la noche en la posada intentaron detener el ataque, pero murieron con facilidad. El cocinero intento defenderse, pero una lanza atravesó su rostro, entre los atacantes se encontraba una mujer que miraba en todas las direcciones en un intento desesperado por encontrar a la persona a quien se le culpaba por la muerte de su mas grande y cercana amiga.

Subieron por las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso buscando los dormitorios, tocaron las puertas y derribaron aquellas que no se atrevieran abrirse ante sus gritos. Pero no lastimaron a ninguno que intentara oponérseles, solo buscaban a una sola persona.

El pequeño Petyr Baelish se encontraba escondido bajo la cama intentando mantener la calma y de no soltar llanto alguno mientras suplicaba no ser encontrado por estos salvajes a quienes no conocía o eso esperaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una de las criadas estaba siendo sujetada por el brazo de uno de los soldados que ingreso, ella señalo la habitación asegurando dos veces con suplicas que la persona que buscaban se encontraba en esa habitación.

Los soldados ingresaron, buscaron por todas partes y al final Petyr dio un fuerte grito de temores cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado bajo la cama, lo tomaron entre varios hombres y una persona grito con una voz firme.

"¡Es él!"

Lo encontraron los hombres golpearon varias veces su rostro, Petyr no conseguía comprender que sucedía hasta que fue apartado bruscamente por uno de sus atacantes, pero un saco con un olor putrefacto fue puesto sobre su rostro.

Los soldados abandonaron la posada rápidamente, todos ellos fueron a sus caballos. Tomaron una cuerda y sujetaron al muchacho apenas crecido y lo montaron sobre uno de los caballos.

Y así como aparecieron, los sobrevivientes de la posada observaron cómo se desaparecían esos extraños soldados en medio de la noche.

El viaje fue de toda la noche, podía sentir desde su asiento la voz tosca y el acento fuerte de sus captores. Entre mas pasaba el tiempo, más comenzó a comprender de quienes se trataban.

Estas personas iban a matarlo, pero no sabía cuándo sucedería, pero estaba seguro de su muerte y no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente ante el pensamiento de su muerte, de solo saber que no volvería a ver la sonrisa de su amada Cat.

Entre mas pensaba en la dulce niña con la que creció, Petyr comenzaba a intentar idear como escapar, pero sus acciones fueron interrumpidas justo cuando había conseguido llenarse de valor para saltar del caballo.

Sintió un fuerte golpe que lo derribo y como era levantado bruscamente para retirar esa vieja bolsa de su rostro. Por los nuevos dioses se sentía realmente bien pode respirar adecuadamente incluso si era el día de su muerte.

Se encontraba cerca de Harrenhal, podría realmente reconocer el viejo castillo que fue incendiado por los dragones delante de él. Había miles de soldados y hombres con los estandartes del Lobo mirándole con ira, con odio y entonces Petyr por fin comenzó a darse una idea.

Fue descubierto.

Fue arrastrado por los brazos mientras sus pies apenas conseguían tocar el suelo, los norteños se cansaron de esperar que caminara lentamente hacia su muerte.

Fue llevado al gran salón donde el Rey Harren el Negro murió consumido por las llamas de los dragones junto con sus hijos. Allá en el gran salón de los mil corazones estaba Eddard Stark con una mirada gélida en sus ojos.

Eddard no espero palabras algunas de su prisionero cuando tomo una carta entre sus ropas y se la enseño a Petyr, el hombre a quien su hermano Brandon le perdono la vida.

Nunca pensó que estaría tan molesto por dicho acto, aunque no culpaba a su hermano mayor, sinceramente si hubiera sido el, quien enfrentara a este muchacho igualmente lo hubiera perdonado.

"¿Mi hermana Lyanna te entrego esta carta?"

Petyr intento no sonreír en esos momentos, iba a morir, pero al menos todos sabrían que fueron sus actos quienes mataron al maldito de Brandon Stark, como llego a odiar a ese hombre y a todos los Stark en general.

"Tal vez, no recuerdo realmente"

Termino sus palabras con sarcasmo, pero fue golpeado con fuerza por uno de los norteños.

"Te dirigirás con respecto a su alteza, el Rey del Invierno, el rey en el norte"

Rápidamente los otros norteños resonaron con fuerza las palabras Rey en el norte, con fuerza y con vigor las dijeron.

Solo Petyr vio como Eddard se movió con incomodidad e incluso vergüenza ante esa aclamación.

"Te preguntare una vez más, tu…"

Pero no se iba a quedar esperando el interrogatorio pensó Petyr.

"Lo hizo, tu hermana me dio la carta que debía entregarle a Brandon después de su boda con Catelyn Tully"

Entonces fue cuando los nobles, lores y personas presentes del norte estallaron en gritos, todos diciendo con fuerza que el hombre debería ser asesinado.

Pero solo basto que Eddard Stark alzara su mano, el hombre a quien sus lores nombraron como rey luego de la muerte de Robert Baratheon y la destrucción de Desembarco del Rey.

"Pero nunca tuviste las intenciones de entregar la carta, en vez de ello le dijiste a mi hermano que Lyanna había sido raptada por Rhaegar"

Petyr sabia su destino, entonces fue cuando comenzó a reírse con fuerza y la mirada de disgusto de Eddard fue suficiente para que el hombrecillo fuera arrastrado hacia el patio de armas del castillo.

Los norteños siguieron a su rey quien traía consigo a la espada ancestral Hielo. Petyr fue puesto sobre un tronco de madera, mientras Eddard Stark se acercaba para recitar las palabras tal como indicaba la tradición norteña.

Fue solo unos segundos, pero fue demasiado satisfactorio para que todos observaran con felicidad como la cabeza del hombrecillo rodaba por el patio. Algunos hombres querían acercarse y tomar la cabeza para arrojarla a los cercos, tal vez desmembrar el cadáver sería justo.

Cuando Eddard Stark partió hacia la torre de la Alegría lo hizo con una veintena de hombres, mientras su ejercito intentaba auxiliar a las personas afectadas por la locura del Rey loco de incendiar toda la ciudad usando cientos de barriles repletos de Fuego Valyrio.

Fue una verdadera catástrofe de magnitudes inimaginables.

Pero cuando llegaron a la torre y vieron a los guardias reales protegiéndola, se desato un fuerte enfrentamiento, pero ni siquiera los tres guardias, el Lord Comandante entre ellos y el famoso Arthur espada de la mañana fueron suficientes para evitar que los norteños que estaban decididos a recuperar a la hija, a la hermana del norte fuera salvada.

Lyanna se encontraba enferma, agotada por los acontecimientos, pero consiguió vivir un par de días, pero la fiebre fue fuerte y el parto al que fue sometida en medio de un campamento militar mal construido y con poca preparación no ayudaron a su causa.

El norte lloro a su hija, pero el norte escucho la otra versión de la historia. Sobre como un hombrecillo que poco valor tenia, consiguió engañar a Brandon Stark quien de por si era famoso por ser una persona explosiva, de poca paciencia y demasiado temperamental, era la sangre del lobo.

Brandon cabalgo con engaños a Desembarco del Rey, lo demás es la historia conocida sobre como su padre fue asesinado con fuego y él se ahorco así mismo intentando alcanzar la espada para salvarlo.

Los Dragones ya no eran bien recibidos, no eran aceptados realmente. Aerys derramo la gota que mantenía unido a los siete reinos, la locura llego a su final y con ello el amor de muchos nobles por estar unidos a una sola corona que a veces poco le importaban sus súbditos.

Los primeros fueron los norteños, orgullosos y leales solo al nombre de la casa Stark, vieron la pila funeraria de Lyanna como una señal de los antiguos dioses. Proclamaron a Eddard Stark como su rey.

Eddard no quería corona alguna, pero entendía mejor que nadie el llamado al deber nunca era por decisión propia.

El Rey en el Norte, que palabras tan irónicas se preguntaba si su padre hubiera deseado recuperar la corona de sus ancestros.

Ahora debía partir hacia Aguasdulces para asistir a una boda. La boda entre el Rey de la Montaña y el Valle Jon Arryn, con la princesa Catelyn Tully, Lysa Tully fue enviada a las tierras de la tormenta para casarse con Stannis quien tuvo que contentarse con parte de las tierras de las Coronas.

Nadie apoyaría su reclamo como Rey, realmente nadie iba apoyar un nuevo rey, ni siquiera a los hijos de Elia Martel quienes fueron rescatados por Jaime Lannister días antes que el Rey loco destruyera la ciudad.

Rhaenys fue enviada a Roca Casterly y el bebe, el pequeño Aegon con Stannis. Serian prisioneros, asegurándose el mayor control posible de los últimos Targaryen.

Sobre sus sobrinos, los hijos de Lyanna, bueno ellos eran suyos. Solo tuvo que pagar un pequeño precio. El Eddard Stark Rey en el Norte y Rey del Invierno se casaría con Cersei Lannister.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, hace ya un par de días que anuncie mi nuevo trabajo. Es algo corto por que primero quiero que lo lean, me den su opinión, esto es mas como una introducción al mundo alterno que voy a crear. Quiero decirles que esta sera una historia mucho mas larga y compleja que la de Bastardo sin Gloria.

Todos los que han leído mis trabajos saben como es mi forma de escribir y narrar espero que pueda seguir contando con su apoyo.

Me he inspirado en otras historias aunque os aseguro que esto es un trabajo 100% original con todo el desenlace que pienso darle.

Sobre mis demás historias, todos saben que siempre intento actualizar de la forma mas seguida y continua posible. Soy muy fanático de que Jon y Arya sean hermanos. Otro cambio es que Sansa sera la hija de Catelyn y Jon Arryn. Aparte de ello Robb, Myrcella, Bran sean hijos de Ned, puede esto cambiar no he dado mi idea final sobre esto.

Espero que les guste y me den su opinión.


	2. Estas comprometida

**Los Siete Reinos**

Rhaegar yace muerto en el tridente, Robert sucumbió ante sus heridas. Y Desembarco del Rey se encuentra en cenizas por la locura de un Rey.

Tal vez es tiempo que los reinos vuelvan a gobernarse a si mismos, nadie luchara mas por los dragones. Mientras que las grandes casas de poniente intentan revivir sus antiguas dinastías y recuperar las coronas de sus ancestros; se unirán o se destruirán entre si.

Tal vez pueda surgir un nuevo Aegon el conquistador y unifique todos los reinos nuevamente o tal vez sea tiempo de dejar atrás la era de los reyes de los siete reinos.

* * *

I

* * *

I

* * *

Los estandartes rojos con el león dorado se divisaron desde la distancia, Cersei Lannister quien se encontraba desde las torres mas altas de Casterly rock esperando el regreso de su amado hermano, junto con su padre el temido Tywin Lannister.

Cersei quería salir corriendo solo para sentir en sus brazos a su gemelo, pero con su tía Genna Lannister observándola sonrientemente, como si esperara que se comportara como una niña, se abstuvo de darle dicho placer a su tía. Ella realmente no iba a mostrar alguna deshonra a su familia, si corriera directo a los brazos de Jaime enfrente del ejercito del Occidente y ante todo enfrente de su padre, sabría que correría un gran riesgo de que fueran objeto de burla.

El león jamás será tomado como burla, menos por las ovejas.

Deseaba ser tanto Reina, pero ahora que los Targaryen estaban extinto según los rumores y cada señor ahora portaba una corona, tal vez ella podría jugar bien sus cartas para ser reina en Casterly Rock, podría tener a Jaime para ella, sabia que su hermano jamás le negaría el placer de una corona.

También evitaría que el pequeño monstruito se atreviera seguir viviendo en sus tierras, tal vez pueda encontrar la manera de eliminarlo.

"Ven vamos a celebrar el regreso de nuestros hombres a casa"

Cersei asintió levemente, mientras comenzaban el viaje hacia la entrada del castillo. Casterly Rock estaba literalmente sobre una de las colinas mas grandes de todos los siete reinos, se decía que su altura era superior incluso al Muro del norte. Cersei no sabía si este era cierto, pero como si ella alguna vez fuera a pisar esa tierra congelada y abandonada por los Siete que era el norte.

Tal como esperaba llegar hasta la entrada les tomo varios minutos, para eso el ejercito ya se había estacionado al otro lado del gran puente que unía el continente con el castillo el cual se encontraba totalmente rodeado por el mar.

Una pequeña y triunfante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando vio acercarse los estándares personales de su padre, y lentamente se acercó con esa típica mirada de él, esa breve sensación de temor se apodero de ella, la mirada de su padre era totalmente gélida, pero fue cuando volteo a ver a su hermano quien traía consigo una mirada que realmente le genero una sensación de temores, fue la niña que estaba tan asustada, que iba sobre la montura de Jaime quien sostenía a la niña con sumo cuidado.

Cersei siguió observando con sumo detalle, e interés a la niña que acompañaba a su hermano – Sintio que la habia visto antes – Pero no conseguia recordar donde exactamente, intento varias veces detectar esa mirada de ella, ese cabello, fue entonces que comenzó a comprenderlo.

Imposible pensó con temor esa era la hija de Elia Martell, por lo tanto, también la hija de Rhaegar – Acaso no murieron todos los Targaryen – intento contener sus temores, algo no está bien.

Tywin solo mostro una breve cortesía ante su llegada, como era típico de su padre, no demostró demasiadas emociones o felicidad alguna por su hija. Solo siguió adelante dejándole claro que tenia que reunirse tan pronto como fuera posible.

Además, su hermano Jaime, intento desviar la mirada varias veces, siguió delante de ella, también le dijo que intentaría ayudarle – Cersei no entendió a que se refería – pero esa sensación que algo andaba mal, jamás desapareció de sus pensamientos.

Y cuando lo descubrió se sintió realmente una ilusa al pensar que jamás tendría que irse de su hogar, menos ser la reina de otro hombre, ella esperaba ser su propia reina.

Las cosas se salieron de control cuando se le dijo que se casaría con Eddard Stark.

"Me prometiste que sería Reina"

Tywin seguía en silencio escribiendo en sus documentos.

"Serás reina, La reina en el norte y reina del invierno"

No, jamás aceptaría ser enviada a esa tierra congelada, donde nada nacía, solo un lugar gélido y, ante todo, donde no se necesitaba que fuera invierno para morir congelado.

Genna, Jaime, y sus respetivos tíos y algunos representantes de las casas cadetes de los Lannister se movieron con incomodidad.

"Me niego a ir al norte"

Fue entonces cuando Tywin detuvo sus apuntes, alzo una mirada directa a su hija, todos se movieron con incomodidad, aun así, Jaime miro a su padre temiendo que tuviera que intervenir par ayudar a su hermana en caso que su padre decidiera reprenderla por medio de la fuerza debido a su comportamiento.

"Dejarnos"

No se esperó ninguna otra palabra, todos abandonaron la habitación, como las retas cuando se hunde el barco.

"Jaime"

Dijo con fuerza al ver que su primogénito, permanecer en la habitación, solo basto un breve intercambio de miradas entre ellos, Jaime al final también accedió a salir. Cersei se sintió realmente desilusionada al ver que su hermano gemelo jamás sea atrevería a enfrentar directamente a su padre.

"Rhaegar esta muerto, Robert esta muerto, nunca ibas a ser la reina de los siete reinos, ambos hombres estaban obsesionados con Lyanna y ni siquiera todo el oro Lannister te hubiera comprado la corona"

Cersei intento controlar su enojo, - esa maldita perra – fue su mayor pensamiento, pero ante todo evitaba la mirada de su padre.

"¡Soy la mujer más hermosa de los siete reinos!"

Si esa era su mejor defensa, Lyanna Stark jamás, pero jamás iba a ser tan bella como ella. Pero la sonrisa de su padre, algo extraño de ver entendió que este esperaba que respondiera con esas palabras.

"Stannis Baratheon rechazo cualquier insinuación sobre casarse contigo, en su lugar prefirió casarse con Lysa Tully"

"¿Qué? Eso es imposible"

Si en cierta medida era una mentira, era simple Hoster Tully se le adelanto, increíblemente no esperaba que esa maldita trucha pudiera adelantarse a sus planes"

"Imposible o no, ahora los Tully tienen una alianza con los Arryn y los Baratheon"

Cersei intentaba realmente comprender que tenia todo esto que ver con su matrimonio con los Stark, su padre se quedó mirando, esperando alguna respuesta, pero al darse cuenta del silencio incomodo de su hija prosiguió narrando los hechos.

"Eddard Stark hasta cierto punto considera que hasta cierto punto el triangula de amor entre este mocoso Petyr Baelish, Catelyn Tully y su molesto hermano Brandon son el verdadero inicio de la rebelión"

Eso significaba que el nuevo Lord Stark o Rey, estaba poco interesado en seguir con los acuerdos de Rickard Stark y Hoster Tully, entonces levemente varios pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, hasta que entendió realmente el problema que su padre le estaba explicando.

"Los Tully, Los Arryn y los Baratheon, han creado una alianza sin nosotros"

Tywin se alegro internamente, no tenia tiempo para explicarle a su hija toda la situación.

"Aun así me niego ir al norte"

La felicidad que estaba sintiendo se murió en ese momento, los dioses lo maldecían por tener una hija que pensaba que realmente pudiera desafiar las leyes de los hombres. Tywin se acerco a su hija la tomo por los hombres y la obligo a sentarse a la fuerza, le miro directamente y cuando su hija desvió la mirada la tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara fijamente.

"¿Crees que serias la primera mujer en ser llevada a la fuerza ante el septo? Lord Stark tiene a sus sobrinos, los hijos de Lyanna, tu hermano Jaime cumplirá con su deber para casarse con Rhaenys, y tu te aseguraras que los hijos de Rhaegar en el norte, no sean un problema, mientras Aegon será prisionero de Stannis, ahora lo entiendes la guerra no ha terminado aun"

Cersei se hundió en esos momentos, tantos pensamientos comenzaron a consumirla, su hermano casado, era algo que no podía permitirse, esa mocosa, esa niña jamás estaría en la cama de su hermano, - ¿Pero como lo evitaría? Ella estaría congelándose en el frio norte, claro que la niña le tomaría al menos diez años estar lista, pero su padre espero casi quince años para verla casada con Rhaegar.

"Yo no…"

Su padre ejerció mas fuerza y le impidió continuar.

"Iras al norte, te casaras ante uno de sus dioses, te aseguraras de controlar el norte, de que nuestro único aliado disponible no, nos traicione, los Tyrell se han proclamado reyes, los Dorniense han recuperado su principado, y créeme ambas familias te matarían sin ningún problema"

Cersei asintió en silencio.

"Tengo alguna opinión"

Tywin la soltó en ese momento, regresando a su asiento y continúo escribiendo sus notas, Cersei se quedo en silencio, esperando que su padre diera alguna respuesta, le tomo casi diez minutos para que Tywin ahora Rey de la roca decidiera alzar su mirada nuevamente para ver a su hija.

"No"

Entonces Cersei se levanto con furia y se marchó.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Agradecimientos a Sombragris, Valkar, Fanatico z, Ramos21, dianix96 por su comentarios, agradezco mucho sus opiniones.


	3. Comienza el viaje

**Los Siete Reinos**

Rhaegar yace muerto en el tridente, Robert sucumbió ante sus heridas. Y Desembarco del Rey se encuentra en cenizas por la locura de un Rey.

Tal vez es tiempo que los reinos vuelvan a gobernarse a si mismos, nadie luchara mas por los dragones. Mientras que las grandes casas de poniente intentan revivir sus antiguas dinastías y recuperar las coronas de sus ancestros; se unirán o se destruirán entre si.

Tal vez pueda surgir un nuevo Aegon el conquistador y unifique todos los reinos nuevamente o tal vez sea tiempo de dejar atrás la era de los reyes de los siete reinos.

* * *

I

* * *

Era indomable, la pequeña loba que cargaba en sus brazos era toda una luchadora que estaba totalmente decidida en ganar ese pequeño duelo que le divertía tanto ambos, en especial a ella, extendía sus pequeñas manos en intentos desesperados por atrapar su cabello alargado, una breve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro cuando esta parecía reaccionar con un sutil sentimiento de indignación en su pequeño rostro al ver que Ned se apartaba voluntariamente para que no pudiera conseguir jalar sus cabellos.

Pero al final terminaba cediendo y aceptando que ella los tomara con sus pequeñas manos, haciendo que soltara una risa risueña que le derretía el corazón con fuerza al ver a su pequeña sobrina demostrar tanta felicidad.

La pequeña Arya estaba realmente decidida en hacer notar su presencia ante los demás, las nodrizas constantemente tenían problemas para conseguir que la niña durmiera, lloraba con fuerza despertando a todos los que estuvieran cerca para escucharla en las noches, bueno no a todos necesariamente, su hermano gemelo era otro asunto.

Jon era demasiado calmado y parecía haber nacido con un don natural de soportar a su hermana hasta el punto que sin importar cuanto llorara Arya este era totalmente inmune a sus llantos. Ned lo envidiaba realmente, quisiera poder ignorar los llamados de Arya, pero cuando la niña lloraba con tantas fuerzas que ni siquiera las nodrizas mas experimentadas que había conseguido para cuidarlos conseguía silenciarlos hasta que él fuera a tomarla entre sus brazos y ponerla sobre su pecho, eso parecía calmar a la niña y una parte interna de él, se sentía realmente feliz al saber que era necesitado por su pequeña sobrina.

Y mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro el pequeño triunfo de su sobrina al por fin atrapar nuevamente los mechones de su cabello, que Ned intento no apartarlos cuando vio que esta iba nuevamente a babearlos, era como si la niña quisiera dejar su marca de triunfo usando sus babas para ello.

Solo fueron unos segundos que volteo su mirada para ver sobre la pequeña cama como el pequeño Jon le miraba fijamente como si intentara descifrar el significado de la emoción de su hermana y sus risas, Ned se preguntaba si el pequeño bebe nunca sonreía, no es que no lo hubiera visto, pero eran tan pocas las veces que lo hacía, que cuando alguien conseguía hacerlo era visto como un triunfo personal.

Jon era el mayor, Arya era la menor, eran gemelos con aspecto demasiado norteño pensaba, salvo por los ojos purpuras, aunque podría notar algunos mechones o cabellos plateados sobresaliendo entre las cabelleras de ambos, estaba casi seguro que con el tiempo sus melenas negras y oscuras cubrirían aquellos rasgos Targaryen.

Fue en estos momentos que pensaba que pasaría en el futuro, si los niños algún día intentarían ir al sur a reclamar el inexistente trono de sus ancestros.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello, tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y la deposito con suavidad en la pequeña cama que compartían con su hermano, pronto podrían regresar al norte, a su verdadero hogar, podría darles una cuna o algo más adecuado para ambos.

Intento no sonreír cuando noto que Arya intentaba voltearse en la dirección de su hermano, tomaba sus pequeñas manos e intentaba tocar el rostro de Jon el cual parecía realmente molesto que su paz fuera interrumpida, pero como siempre parecía no mostrar mayor reacción que un leve cambio entre sus cejas.

Le soportaras todo, no es así pequeño pensó Ned con una breve sonrisa en su rostro intentando apartar cualquier pensamiento con respecto a su propia hermana fallecida.

No quería apartarse de ellos, pero tenía muchos deberes, otros asuntos que debía atender con la mayor prontitud posible, y cuando escucho el golpe constante en la puerta supo que era tiempo de regresar a la realidad que otros habían decidido para él.

Se aparto de los gemelos para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola levemente para encontrar a seis guardias que portaban los uniformes de Invernalia y el sello Stark entre sus ropas.

"¡Siento la interrupción su majestad!"

Ethan Glover, su actual comandante de la guardia le miro con cautela sabiendo que el nuevo Rey del Invierno no toleraba absolutamente que interrumpieran el pequeño tiempo que solía pasar a solas con sus sobrinos.

"¿Ya es la hora?"

Pregunto Eddard Stark quien decidido ignorar a las demás personas presentes mientras caminaba hacia las nodrizas indicándoles con voz seca y autoritaria que regresarán a la habitación para que cuidaran apropiadamente y con el mayor de los recelos a sus sobrinos.

"Si su majestad"

Fue la respuesta automática que recibió por parte de Ethan mientras que Ned solo pudo cerrar levemente sus ojos cansado de toda la situación, pero tenia un deber que cumplir así que intento poner la mejor cara posible ante aquella situación, así que al final dio una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento a los sirvientes que comenzaron a ingresar a los distintos aposentos que compartía con sus hombres, mientras caminaba por los grandes pasillos que eran parte del lado Este del castillo, Aguasdulces no era tan grande como Invernalia pero aun así era lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera perderse con facilidad.

No sintió vergüenza alguna al ver cómo era el capitán de su guardia quien le guiaba por todo el camino, las columnas, los guardias, los cuadros, estatuas entre otras cosas estaban demasiado adornados para su gusto, personalmente prefería algo más sencillo y útil que todas estas muestras de vanidad sureña.

El recorrido final lo hizo con poco interés mientras llegaron al Gran Septo del Castillo donde una gran cantidad considerable de nobles y caballeros estaba presente, en el fondo del gran recinto de los nuevos dioses, noto como Stannis estaba al lado de las Chicas Tully.

Catelyn la ex prometida de su hermano, y la otra cuyo nombre apenas conseguía recordar adecuadamente era Tysa, Lysa, Lyra, no recordaba realmente y sinceramente aunque no lo dijera con voz alta tampoco le importaba.

Y mientras algunos sirvientes le invitaron a que caminara hacia adelante para que pudiera presencias la boda, Ned permaneció al lado de sus hombres en la parte trasera de los asientos con algunos de ellos aun de pie, muchos de sus mas importantes abanderados, pero casi todo el lugar estaba ocupado para los leales a las Tierras de la Tormenta, el Valle y las Tierras de los Ríos, una breve sensación de incomodidad se formo en su vientre ante estos tres poderosos reinos unidos.

Que los antiguos dioses lo maldijeran si no sentía preocupación e incluso un sentimiento de traición latente en su mente ante las mas recientes acciones de muchos grandes lores, que prefirieron desmembrar los siete reinos solo para que cada uno de ellos pudiera poner una corona sobre su cabeza – Que hipócrita – pensó sabiendo que fue su gente los primeros en nombrarlo rey.

Y mientras Hoster Tully y Jon Arryn se abrazaban amistosamente como dos viejos amigos desde la infancia, una mirada de molestia se cruzo entre Catelyn y Ned, claramente la primera aun insultada por la negatividad de que El nuevo Rey en el Norte, no aceptara terminar lo acordado entre sus padres, Ned realmente hubiera cumplido sin dudar con su deber, se hubiera casado con ella bajo otras circunstancias, pero la rebelión lo cambio demasiado y en el fondo sentía que este asunto entre Catelyn, Brandon y ese infeliz de Petyr fueron en parte responsables de la desgracia de su familia, tanto como lo había sido el Rey loco y la nula capacidad de Rhaegar Targaryen de no buscar consuelo en otra mujer que no fuera su esposa.

Siempre se ha considerado un hombre de honor, alguien que debía seguir un recto camino y aun quería hacerlo, pero una parte muy dentro de Ned, se sentía realmente molesto por como resultaron las cosas al finalizar la rebelión tanto que hubiera preferido seguir luchando, al menos en ese momento tenía la sensación de saber quiénes eran sus verdaderos enemigos.

Es como si al final todos los grandes señores aceptaran la destrucción misma de lo que una vez fue la capital de los siete reinos, la muerte de todos esos inocentes y el engaño que sufrieron muchos por mentiras dichas por un mocoso que fue supuestamente se educado correctamente bajo la tutela de Hoster Tully.

Ese hombre gordo a quien Ned miraba de reojo quien parecía ser el mas feliz de todos al sostener esa ornamentada corona sobre su cabeza hasta el punto que le daba la sensación que esta hubiera estado lista incluso antes de que comenzara la guerra.

Se sentía realmente molesto y quería marcharse.

Y estuvo tentado a hacerlo, mientras veía como las capas eran intercambiadas, las palabras eran dichas, y ante todo las sonrisas falsas se hacían mas grandes entre los presentes, pero fue la presencia de otro hombre que Ned no podía tolerar demasiado y que claramente le incomodaba en lo mas profundo de su ser le impedía dar media vuelta y marcharse sin mirar atrás.

Tywin Lannister le observaba y Ned se maldijo internamente por no haberse enterado que aquel hombre había llegado recientemente a la ceremonia, tal vez sus esperanzas que no estuviera presente para el matrimonio de Jon Arryn y Stannis Baratheon con las hijas de Hoster Tully eran demasiadas.

Ambos hombres compartieron miradas sombrías hasta que Eddard Stark finalmente cedió ante la necesidad de conseguir un futuro mas estable para su pueblo, su reino, era su deber como su Rey.

Camino en silencio mientras ignoraba a otros invitados que intentaban saludarlo y lo mismo hizo el viejo León, hasta que ambos hombres se encontraron en medio de aquella gran multitud e ignoraban la ceremonia que se llevaba.

"Nuestro pequeño asunto ha sido resuelto, espero poder contar con vuestra firmeza en mantener nuestro trato"

Ned ni siquiera se sorprendió en lo más mínimo ante la falta de saludo o decoro alguno al reencontrarse, claramente Tywin era un hombre que prefería hablar directamente sobre los negocios o asuntos en vez de fingir algún tipo de agrado hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

Tywin le superaba en edad y aun así era tan alto como su hermano Brandon, le miro brevemente mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para responder las frases frías que acaban de dedicarle. No podía molestar a su único aliado por mas molesto que le resultara, no cuando volteaba brevemente la mirada y veía al hermano de Robert, Stannis sostener con cierta molestia las manos de Hoster y Jon como señal de unión entre una multitud de gritos de victoria.

Ahora cada reino estaba por su cuenta, ya no existía un poder central que sirviera como intermediario en las disputas que los reinos pudieran tener entre ellos.

Se acercaba el invierno y el Norte necesitaría de aliados incomodos si fuera necesario para sobrevivir, ante todo, teniendo en cuenta que ya no contarían con ninguna ayuda sin tener que pagar un precio alto por ello o incluso sufrir una indiferencia absoluta de los demás.

Se necesitaba el oro Lannister pensó Ned con molestia por tener que tener esos pensamientos, pero sabía que el norte no sobreviviría por sí mismo, no al menos por ahora. Se necesitaba una alianza estable una unida por la sangre y aunque no dudaba de la honorabilidad, los buenos deseos y confianza en Jon Arryn, tenia muchas dudas con respeto a los demás.

"Lo pactado hasta ahora se cumplirá, una vez finalizada la ceremonia partiré al norte donde espero volvernos a encontrar"

Los dos hombres compartieron una breve mirada, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tywin, pero para Ned era algo mas parecido a un intento de no generar una mueca o reacción más cercana al desprecio que cualquier otra cosa.

Así ambos hombres se despidieron sin decirse ninguna otra palabra que más podrían decirse era una alianza incomoda, y pronto serian de una manera u otra familia.

* * *

II

* * *

Estaba cansada, agotada en su interior de luchar e intentar cambiar las cosas, el destino estaba sellado y su padre le había dejado claro eso. Los meses pasaron desde el momento en que fue notificada que se casaría con Eddard Stark, Rey en el Norte y del Invierno; y ella seria la reina de aquel bárbaro, un hombre que nunca había visto pero no era necesario, ya se lo imaginaba un bárbaro en todos los aspectos posibles.

Nunca podría compararse con su hermano Jaime, quien ante sus ojos siempre sería el hombre perfecto o tal vez con Rhaegar Targaryen quien debió haberla elegido desde el inicio y no estarían en esta situación.

Pero las cosas estaban cambiando, de una forma tan inesperada que nunca pensó que viviría el día en el que seria empacada y enviada como un regalo a los barbaros de Norte.

Su realidad era inaceptable intento convencer a su hermano que le ayudara, que la apoyara, pero fue en vano, no consiguió ayuda alguna y solo la constante indecisión de Jaime entre la lealtad a su padre y su supuesto amor hacia ella.

Al menos no volvería a ver al pequeño monstruito, pero ese pensamiento ya no la hizo sonreír como antes, por que con cada paso que daban, cada movimiento del carruaje en el que se transportaban se daba cuenta que no había marcha atrás.

Desde que salieron de Casterly Rock acompañada de su tía Genna quien debido a su molesto matrimonio con Emmon Frey iba garantizar el paso de la caravana por las Tierras de los Ríos, cuyos señores y lores ahora tenían la osadía de cobrar peajes y derechos a transitar a los Lannister.

Estos insultos no iban a ser olvidados y la mirada constante de su padre intentando controlar la indignación era una muestra de ello. La situación llego a tal punto que en un momento se fingió problemas con la caravana para que se enviara por doscientos caballeros acorazados a las Tierras Occidentales.

Claramente el mensaje fue entendido puesto que los demás señores no volvieron a jugar con su suerte cuando vieron los estandartes del León cruzando. Además, se suponía que este cruce contaba con la autorización y beneplácito de Hoster Tully quien ahora se suponía era el Rey del Tridente y de estos pescadores y sucios campesinos.

Por el bienestar de todos los nuevos reinos, que la vieja trucha controlara a sus pancartas o el león enseñaría sus garras.

El camino fue totalmente agotador para Cersei, le molestaba tener que estar sentada tanto tiempo y cuando salía, solo podría sentir tanto enojo al ver como cada vez se acercaban demasiado al norte.

Entonces cuando vieron las torres de los Frey, cuando pagaron el peaje puesto que siempre lo han cobrado por mil años, cuando cruzaron el puente acompañados de los soldados Lannister, caballeros, guardias y ahora algunos soldados Frey que supuestamente iban a proteger a su tía Genna.

Fue cuando Cersei se dio cuenta que realmente no iba a escapar de esto. Estaban en el norte solo basto cruzar un puente para que se diera cuenta como eran las cosas realmente distintas entre ambos lados.

El frio y las heladas comenzaron hacerse cada vez mas constante, y mientras mas avanzaban el terreno cambiaba, primero fueron esos extraños pantanos que rodeaban el camino entre mas se adentraban extrañas plantas se levantaban, y los sonidos eran sencillamente aterradores.

Eran barbaros pensó Cersei y cada vez se dio cuenta de ello.

Una noche mientras caminaba cerca de la fogata para mantenerse caliente puesto que no había ninguna posada o al menos una simple cabaña donde pudieran pasar la noche cómodamente que tenían que dormir en tiendas a la intemperie, eso era un insulto totalmente a su persona.

Fue entonces cuando los vio, hombres de mediana estatura, pequeños, delgados con extrañas barbas que adornaban sus mejillas, tenían arcos tan largos como ellos, algunos tenían lanzas que les sobre pasaba el doble de su tamaño.

Se asusto y estuvo a punto de gritar, hasta que su padre le toco el hombro con tranquilidad, este no parecía realmente asustado o incomodo con su presencia.

"Debes controlarte, son los Guardianes del Cuello y vigilantes del paso, pronto serán tus abanderados y los abanderados de tus hijos"

Cersei se mordió levemente el labio intentando no gritar alguna muestra de indignación por tener a tales salvajes como sus sirvientes, pero entre mas los miraba unos leves pensamientos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

"¿Hace mucho que nos siguen?"

Dijo directamente mientras miraba a su padre, este levanto una ceja con interés por aquella pregunta, mientras tocaba levemente su mentón.

"Desde que ingresamos a las tierras de los Frey"

Su padre solo se marcho sin decir nada más, esto genero una serie de dudas ante Cersei, se pregunto si eso era cierto por que nadie había dicho palabra alguna o exclamación, una leve insinuación ante la presencia de aquellos extraños hombres siguiéndoles.

Al menos, pero era una tonta idea pensó Cersei, que fuera su padre el único que se dio cuenta de ello y si eso era cierto, significaba que estos guardianes de estos pantanos se dieron a conocer por su propia voluntad, dándoles a entender o queriendo decirles que los estaban siguiendo.

Los hombres le seguían mirando y Cersei trago levemente su orgullo para dar una leve inclinación hacia aquellos que permanecían en los adentros de los pantanos, siendo iluminados solo por la luz de la luna y cuando ellos vieron esa acción solo dieron dos leves pasos hacia atrás adentrándose nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Días después Cersei seguía mirando los pantanos que estaban a los lados de camino y se preguntaba si aquellos hombres le seguirían vigilando.

Mientras mas avanzaban se dio cuenta de lo extenso que era el norte, les tomo algunos días cruzar todo el reino de su padre y el de los pescadores que se atrevían a ser sus iguales. Pero ahora llevaban el doble de tiempo cruzando lo que era llamado del Cuello.

Entonces las historias eran ciertas se dijo a si misma, el norte es el reino mas grande de todos, tan grande que los otros seis caerían dentro de este.

En ese momento sintió que la caravana comenzaba a detenerse, miro a su tía, pero esta parecía totalmente agotada por el viaje hasta el punto que estaba profundamente dormida.

Entonces se bajo de su carroza cansada de que no avanzaran y Cersei volteo en varias direcciones para darse cuenta que estaban por fin en un terreno mas llano y ante ellos miro con asombro una gran fortaleza donde había varias banderas de lo que podría decirse eran las distintas casas del Norte elevándose por encima de las torres, pero la torre mas grande podía verse al Lobo Huargo de los Stark.

A pesar de la magnitud de la fortaleza parte de esta parecía estar en ruinas, había trabajadores moviendo grandes piedras sobre el terreno con la ayuda de extrañas criaturas que Cersei nunca antes había visto, eran peludas, tenían dos grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de lo que se suponía era su rostro y sin mencionar esa extraña trompa que sobre salía.

"Bienvenidos a Foso Cailin su Gracia"

Escucho la voz de un hombre, o era un joven que estaba montado en un corcel marrón que hacia sus presentaciones ante su padre. Este le respondió y Cersei dejo de prestar atención, porque el contraste era realmente impactante si daba la vuelta podría ver los pantanos, pero si miraba hacia adelante podría ver el gran castillo.

Un momento, acaso dijo Foso Cailin, significaba que ni siquiera estaban en Invernalia; cuanto camino le faltaba, que tan lejos estarían.

Debieron haber tomado un barco pensó Cersei con molestia mientras el jinete desmontaba y se acercaba a ella.

"¡Princesa! Es un honor conocer a mi futura buena hermana"

¿Futura buena hermana? Acaso este joven era el hermano de su prometido, aunque si lo miraba con más detalle podría decirse que aun era un niño, tal vez cercano a los catorce o quince años, pero reconocía que era alto para su edad, aunque las facciones de su rostro no le ayudaran a compensar esa ilusión infantil de sus ojos.

"Es un gusto conocerlo…"

Ben noto la mirada de confusión en el rostro de la mujer que seria la esposa de su hermano, intento no ocultar su decepción en esta sureña al notar que ni siquiera había investigado un poco a su familia o de lo contrario lo reconocería.

"Benjen Stark"

Dijo amablemente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro vacilo algo que no paso desapercibido para Tywin quien miro con una leve irritación a su hija, podría poner en riesgo la alianza pensó.

"Es un gusto conocerlo"

La sonrisa en Cersei vacilo porque en el fondo era una gran mentira, lo último que quería era interactuar con estas personas.

"El gusto es mío, le doy formalmente la bienvenida al Reino del Norte"

Esas palabras se sintieron como un gran escalofrió que recorría todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Agradecimientos a itzel black, dianix96, Luna Weasley Black, Fran Ktrin Black muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su gusto.


End file.
